Smile for Me
by crimson906
Summary: He looked at me with a refreshing smile painted on his face. It was the first time I saw him smile like that. It was so charming and… Wait! What am I saying? Natsume? Charming? They don't rhyme!
1. Chapter 1

**Smile for me**

-crimson906-

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Warning: OOCness.

* * *

It was on my second year in college when I was introduced to this person. Two years had passed by, I can't even remember why, and how did it happen. However, I don't care anymore. He can simply annoy me just by flashing me his goofy smile and doing crazy antics. He's a pervert (well, it's my opinion). And that airhead I'm talking about is coming to my way now.

"Hey! Good mornin', Miss Sunshine!"

He greeted me with his usual goofy smile. I mentally slapped my head. Why do I have to meet this person at this time of the day? What sin have I committed to be punished like this early in the morning! Oh Creator of heaven and earth, forgive me but why have you ever created this being in front of me? Is his purpose is to annoy me to death? Ugh. I have to face this idiot for the nth time in my life. Anyways, I need to take only a few more months before I can finally graduate, leave this academy, and never see that lunatic man. Calm down. Inhale… exhale. Good. Now…

"Well, mornin' to you too."

He just grinned at me, he held my hand, and we walked together to class. I was surprised by this and somewhat felt butterflies in my stomach but I just shrugged it off. It's nothing at all.

Oh. His name? He's Natsume. And me? I'm Mikan.

When we reached the classroom, some rumormongers were eyeing us. Well, they have found some 'juicy' bits by us holding hands while walking in the room. Their mouths were non-stop chatting while their eyes were glued to our hands. How pathetic they are. Just because a girl and a guy walked hand in hand doesn't mean that they have a more than friends relationship. Gosh, they're so narrow minded! Just then, the bell rang signaling for classes to start. Time passed by and then the next thing I knew, the day had ended.

Natsume ran up to me and offered to walk me home since his way was the same as mine. Along the way, he was teasing me non-stop. I wanted to push him to the middle of the street to be run off by cars but I didn't. Thank goodness, I still have my sanity and conscience all these times. He was busy teasing me 'bout how my hair will look like if it was really curly and red when he suddenly stopped and held my hand and began to run. My mind began to race. I didn't know what was happening. Why did he run? I was very eager to bombard him with questions when he just stopped. He looked at me with a refreshing smile painted on his face. It was the first time I saw him smile like that. It was so charming and… Wait! What am I saying? Natsume? Charming? They don't rhyme! My face felt hot. I averted my eyes to what was in front of us. I was mesmerized by the scenic view of the lake. The water was crystal clear and it shined like diamonds under the setting sun. There were dandelions, roses and sunflowers around us. It was like the Garden of Eden. A garden that is untouchable and pure. I can't find any other words to describe it. It was completely breath taking. I was so captivated by the place that I've forgotten Natsume. I came back to reality when he pinched both sides of my cheeks. I lightly punched him. He just chuckled. Then he looked at the lake that was turning from azure to a burning red orange. His face was so serious. I just looked at him wondering of what was he thinking at that moment and why did he dragged me here. Natsume looked at me straight in the eyes. I felt my face flushed. I don't know how long our staring contest had last. I broke it. I looked back at the lake. I wanted to ask him so many things but I was lost for words. I got out of my dazed state when Natsume broke free of my hand and knelt down on one knee while looking up at me. I wondered what this was about so I started to open my mouth but he cut me off. He then asked me to be his girlfriend. I flushed an even darker shade and bowed my head. What's this all about? I can't comprehend what he said. Me, be his girlfriend? When hell freezes! However, why do I feel my heart beating rampantly? It's like swelling inside me and ready to burst any moment now.

**-End of Chapter-**

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's the end of the first chapter of my second story.

What do you think, guys?

Read and review. Please, no flaming.

Take care! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Warning: OOCness.

* * *

**Smile for Me**

-crimson906-

Then he stood up grinning and said, "Well, how was it? Do you think she would like it here and be my girlfriend?"

I frowned and gritted my teeth. What's this, a joke? It's not a good joke at all. I clenched my fist and the next thing I know, my fist collided with his cheek and I ran away with tears flowing like waterfalls down my cheeks. I don't know why I reacted this way. It was not a good joke at all. What he did to me was unforgivable. When he said those words, _would you be my girlfriend _my heart skipped a beat and I felt that I could soar up high in the clouds. But when he revealed the truth that he was just practicing for someone, I felt like a trash. What does he think of me? I'm not a toy to play with! I'm a human being. I feel joy, happiness, sadness, and pain…. Doesn't he know that? I was right. He's just another perverted sick guy wanting all women to kneel down in front of him waiting to be cherished by a moron like him. I pity the girl who would agree to be his _caretaker_ for life.

I didn't know what happened after that unfortunate event. But I'm sure of one thing. I started to avoid him. I will never talk to him again. I cut off all my ties with this idiot guy.

Days passed by so fast and he noticed the way I was acting towards him. One day, he approached me and gripped my wrist. I turned to face him with pure disgust that shows evidently. He immediately bombarded me with questions like what had happened back there at the lake, why did I punched him and ran away, and not to mention, I didn't talk or got near him after that dramatic event by the lake. I just stood there looking at him without any hint of resentment for what I've done to him. He's the one who should be feeling that way. I wanted to roast him in a slow fire.

He was about to continue his speech when Hotaru came. She's a common friend of ours. Hotaru's like a sister to me. We talked about almost everything, hang out together…well, you get the picture.

She looked at us with her eyes narrowing and tilted her head a little. Natsume had let go of my wrist and held hands with Hotaru. They were standing side by side. Too close. Huh? What's happening? Why's Hotaru holding hands with this guy? Why didn't she shoo him off as she usually does? Where's the Hotaru I know?

-**End of Chapter-**

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all of you who had given a time to read my story!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Warning: OOCness.

* * *

**Smile for Me**

-crimson906-

* * *

_Flashback:_

_She looked at us with her eyes narrowing and tilted her head a little. Natsume had let go of my wrist and held hands with Hotaru. They were standing side by side. Too close. Huh? What's happening? Why's Hotaru holding hands with this guy? Why didn't she shoo him off as she usually does? Where's the Hotaru I know? _

* * *

Then reality hit me. They didn't need to speak. Before they could utter a word, I gave them my congratulations with a smile that I could muster with my remaining strength. Hotaru just looked at me with teary eyes and tried to speak to me but I immediately cut her off and excused myself. I walked in a normal pace but for me it felt like I was dragging my feet to some place called oblivion. I was completely lost in my own world. Questions raced inside my head… questions that I didn't know the answers or should I rather say that I know the answers but I'm blocking them all out.

As days rolled on, I had become a total loner. Hotaru and Natsume were always together. They were usually accompanied by another friend of ours named Koko. Koko is the jester of the group. He's quite irritating sometimes but he's a loyal friend. He had approached me before when he noticed that I was keeping my distance from them. I hesitated to answer but since he was a trusted friend of mine, I spilled the beans.

I narrated to him on what had happened that faithful day up to now. I had the shock of my life when he told me that I was in love with that stupid Natsume. I thought that I was going to get a heart attack that time but thank goodness, I didn't. I quickly denied it even though a voice inside my head keeps on telling me that I'm lying to myself again. Well, that's not a news anymore. I've been like this for a long time. And why would I lie to myself because of Natsume?

_Because you don't want to get broken again like the last time. You're afraid to care for someone again because he betrayed you._

I sucked in air and breathed it out followed by a heavy sigh. Yes, that was the reason why I'm like this. That man I cared for so much had betrayed me. He left me standing under the heavy rain while I cried my silent tears. That guy… Ruka.

_Ruka was my first love and my first boyfriend. We got together when we were on our fourth year of high school. We were so happy together. It felt like I was living in a fairy tale. However, my fairy tale romance gone down the hill when I saw him passionately making out with another girl after school. It hurt me so much. That girl was Sumire, my friend. She knows how much I love Ruka but how could she did that to me was beyond my knowledge. Everything was a blur back then. The next thing I knew, Ruka went to me and instead of apologizing, he even called me a crazy idiot. Raindrops poured heavily on the roofs and on the streets. I got out of the school grounds when he approached me. He just followed me to bring back the book I had dropped and he broke up with me. I stood there under the rain while I watched him go back to her._

I opened my eyes and tears were running down my pale cheeks. It was so long ago but I could still feel the pain they had inflicted on me and the pain I kept all these years. I promised to myself from that day that I would not fall for any man again and let myself be betrayed by those who are dear to me. Even so, life is an irony. The more you don't want it, the more it keeps happening to you.

**-End of Chapter-**

* * *

**A/N:** THANKS to all the readers who spare even a little bit of time reading my stories!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Smile for Me**

Days turned to months and then our much awaited event came. It was our graduation day. I wore a simple red and black dress that reach down to my knees and a pair of matching red and black stilettos. This day marked the day of my freedom from them. I would no longer see them nor hear them talk. However, I can't help thinking about my friends. About the things that have occurred during our last year which was supposed to be spend with quality time but turned out to be a fiasco. Well, some things are better left alone until the right time comes.

Years passed by and I became a successful businessperson. I had my own clothing line and hotel chains around the world, partners with international executives, had toured half the globe, and had my doctor's degree in business. I have a few houses in the Japan. I also own some land and house in various countries. When I think of those things, I feel like I'm just living in a dream. I never thought that I could be this successful in life! I'm really happy but something tells me that I'm still lacking something…or better yet, someone. Many years had passed by but I still think of Natsume from time to time. But it had lessen since I'm always busy at work. I'm still single and living independently. I had given my parents and little brother a comfortable life.

As I walked down the familiar path leading to our old school, I felt a cold air that passed me by. Without any hesitation, I changed my direction. I walked fast then I just broke into a run. I stopped and found myself at the lake. It was still beautiful. It didn't even changed a bit. It was still so captivating. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out. I felt happy and comfortable being in that place again. I was about to go near the water when someone came behind me. I turned around and found myself staring into his orbs. I never thought that we would meet again and definitely not at this place! I slowly moved back thus giving us enough space to be apart. He faked a small cough and grinned at me. He asked me how I was doing right now. I told him that I'm awfully great. He just gave me a small smile and put his hands in his pockets. He looked at the lake. I looked at it too. It was like the stars of the sun that sparkles underneath it.

After a long silence, I popped up a question.

"How are you and Hotaru? You two have probably gotten married by now without informing me just like last time."

He looked at me with his unreadable face. Then he said, "We're not together… Ever since college, we didn't have any relationship as a boyfriend or girlfriend. Hotaru was just helping me out with you but it didn't turn out the way I thought it would."

**-End of Chapter-**

* * *

**A/N**: Well, that's the end of Chapter 4. Hope you guys liked it. Thanks! God bless. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**Smile for Me**

**-crimson906-**

* * *

_Flashback:_

_He looked at me with his unreadable face. Then he said, "We're not together… Ever since college, we didn't have any relationship as a boyfriend or girlfriend. Hotaru was just helping me out with you but it didn't turn out the way I thought it would."_

* * *

I was not sure whether I really understand what he said. Did he just say that he and Hotaru were not dating during those times? But what are the holding hands, the hugs and quality time together? What is he playing at?

As if he read my mind, he added, "I'm sorry for making you feel that way and for making you think that I was just using you like a lab rat for a test. It's just that I was so scared that time to admit to you how I really feel towards you. I am a complete fool for doing those things to you." Then he walked to me, knelt down on both knees, and took both my hands. "Mikan, I'm sorry for all the stupid things I've done to you. Please forgive me. And will you give me the chance to be your partner for eternity?"

Wow. Eternity sounds so over the top. What's the matter with this guy now? After those nine years apart, this egoistic guy is kneeling down again before me asking me to be his wife. Hey, what? To be Natsume's wife? Is he serious or what?

I looked at him and I got lost into those eyes of his. They were pleading and telling the truth. My heart keeps pounding. I don't know what to say. Natsume was looking at me waiting for me to answer. I closed my eyes and breathed out a _'yes'_. His lips broke into a smile that could capture everyone's hearts. It was the rarest smile of him. A smile that I just found out now. He put the gold ring on my finger. It fitted perfectly. He embraced me and gave me a gentle kiss on the forehead. I asked him why on the forehead and he replied to me that it means he respects me as an individual and as a woman and his partner. I smiled at him. It's been a long time since I ever felt this happy. My heart was beating so fast. It was like a wild drum.

We decided to spend the rest of the day together. We went to the mall and watched a horror movie, ate at my favorite ice cream parlor, and then we went out for a walk at the seaside. We were like children again. Teasing each other and laughing at our roller coaster lives.

It was already dark when we decided to go back home. He was holding my hand while we were walking. We were having the time of our lives when he heard gunshots and engines roaring. It turns out that the police were chasing some fugitives in a getaway car. Before I realized it, I saw a blinding light in front of me and felt my body thrown off the road. Some people who were near came to attend to me. They helped me get up and checked if I was okay. Luckily, I only got a few small bruises. Then I remembered Natsume. I looked around the people who were surrounding me. I asked them where Natsume was. They looked at each other and turned their heads to my left. I stood up and walked limping. People were gathering around something. I squeezed myself through them and what I saw gave me the most horrifying sight I have ever seen.

Natsume looked like a broken doll lying on the cold street. Crimson liquid was coming out from the wounds he had. He was so beaten. I fell on my knees and held his hand. He opened his eyes and smiled at me. I don't know how he had managed to smile despite the wounds and pain he was into.

"Mikan…I'm sorry… I can't be with y-you anymore. D-don't cry…Re-member…I will… al-ways… l-love y-you…"

After he said those words, his eyes closed, his hand became limped but a smile was etched on his heavily bruised face. He lied there like a worn out doll while I was fighting the tears that are dying to burst out. The paramedics came and took me to attend to my wounds while the others took Natsume's body to the other ambulance.

Life is full of ironies. When you are experiencing happiness after a long period of sadness that happiness will be snatched away from you immediately just like what had happened to Natsume and me. Until now, I'm still mourning for him and thinking of the _'what if's'_ if he hadn't died that night. I had closed the doors of my heart and hidden the key where no one can find it. Natsume is my one and only for the rest of my life. His smile will never be erased in my memory.

**-THE END-**

* * *

A/N: So, there it is. I've finished my second story. Uhm... what do you guys think about it? Feel free to comment. )


End file.
